


Qui totum vult totum perdit

by Sashaya



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Soft Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: He who wants everything loses everything. Just not now.He has his world in his arms for now.
Relationships: Sean Mancer/Zachariah Mancer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Qui totum vult totum perdit

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  _Warning_ : Unbeta'ed work.
> 
> If you want to say hi!, pop in at [SharkTofu](https://sharktofu.tumblr.com/).

“Kiss me.”

The words are spoken softly, barely above a whisper. Somehow they ring through the darkness like church bells calling for mass.

“Kiss me?” the words come again, less demanding now. There’s a weight of insecurity attached to them, like maybe they ask for too much.

It will never be too much.

Sean cups his Student’s face and gently strokes his right cheek. His thumb carefully runs over the rough tissue of his scars, like even a single touch would set them on fire again.

He’s burning, though not with pain. No, not this time. This time he’s burning and begging with the green infinity of his eyes.

“Please?” Zachariah whispers and his breath tickles Sean’s skin. “Please.”

He leans down – not much, his protégé seemed to tower over him nowadays – and presses an innocent kiss to Zach’s lips.

“It’s late,” he breathes in the space between them. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Zach hums something in response and presses forward, chasing after Sean’s warmth.

It’s… adorable, seeing his Zach like this. So trusting and vulnerable, and a very old, very dark part of Sean wants to use that. It’s easy to dismiss it, when Zach pushes his face next to the Master’s collarbone.

It’s easy to close his arms around him and press a butterfly-like kiss on Zach’s head.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispers, hoping Zach can’t hear him. Hoping that he can keep this promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely dislike this story - mostly because it's short af, but I promised my wifey that I won't write angst this time and damn. I cannot write fluff to save my life.
> 
> The title is a bow to my idea that maybe, _maybe_ I'll continue it. It's finished now, tho.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
